uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Pebble and the Bear
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of MGM & Don Bluth 1995 film " The Pebble and the Penguin" Cast *Hubie - Winnie the Pooh *Marine - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Drake - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Rocko - Mushu (Mulan) *Petra, Beany and Timmy - Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Chubby - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Gentroo - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *McCallister - Covernor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Priscilla - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Pola - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Gwynne - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *King - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *The Magenellics - Abigail and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) *Royal - Top Cat *The Chinstraps - The Crows (Dumbo) *Scrawny - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Leopare Seal - Dil (The Land Before Time) *Killer Whales as Themselves *Penguins - Various Characters *The Good Ship of Misery Penguins - Various Characters Scenes *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 1 Opening Credits/"Now and Forever" *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 2 Pooh tells the Story/Fox falls in Love with Pooh *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 3 Shere Khan watches Fox *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 4 "Sometimes I Wonder" *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 5 Pooh finds a pebble for Fox *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 6 Shere Khan kidnaped/Dil Chase Pooh *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 7 At the Ship/"The Good Ship Misery" *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 8 Pooh Meets Mushu *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 9 Fox was thinking about getting married *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 10 Pooh tells Mushu About Fox/Escape from a ship *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 11 Pooh and Mushu are at the Beach *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 12 Mushu can fly out of the Mountain *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 13 Fox and Shren Khan's Conversation/"Don't Make Me Laugh" *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 14 Morning Time/Pooh Argues with Mushu *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 15 "Sometimes I Wonder (Reprise)" *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 16 The Dinosaur's Fishing Hole *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 17 "It looks Like I Got Me a Friend" *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 18 Finding Fox/Mushu Teaches Pooh how to Fight *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 19 Killer Whales Chase *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 20 Pooh tricks Shren Khan/Saving Fox *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 21 A Happy Ending *The Pebble and the Bear - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Clips used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue *Skunk Fu! *Mulan *Mulan II *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *The Aristocats *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Sonic X *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *Top Cat *Dumbo *Song of the South *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe To the Mists Gallery Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Hubie Fox.png|Fox as Marina Shere_Khan_(Jungle_Cubs).jpg|Shere Khan as Drake Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Rocko Marie3.png|Marie as Petra toulouse.png|Toulouse as Beany Berlioz.png|Berlioz as Timmy Piglet.jpeg|Piglet as Chubby Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot as Gentroo Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to a New World.png|Covernor Ratcliffe as McCallister 177amy.jpg|Amy Rose as Priscilla Twilight_Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as Pola Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady as Gwynne Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg|Puffin as King Abigail & Amelia.jpg|Abigail and Amelia Gabble as The Magenellics Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Royal Crows (Dumbo).jpg|The Crows as The Chinstraps BrerRabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Scrawny Dil.jpg|Dil as Leopare Seal Killer_Whales.jpg|Killer Whales as Themselves Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs